


Whisper

by star_of_flame_eternal



Series: Things I need to get out of my head - Transformers [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_of_flame_eternal/pseuds/star_of_flame_eternal
Summary: With the Autobots on the verge of all out war with the Decepticons, getting mecha to join is important, getting mecha with actually useful skills is crucial. Jazz is supposed to be recruiting a mech whose skills are on par with his own. His commanding officer in SpecOps is getting impatient with his lack of progress, but it would sure be a lot easier if he weren't also stuck working with the strictest most stubborn mech on the whole of Cybertron to find the one responsible for killing the Autobot's main public supporter, Senator Pyxis.
Series: Things I need to get out of my head - Transformers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any typos and formatting issues, I'm posting from my phone. Ill fix laterb maybe XD

Jazz woke five kliks before his internal alarm went off. Disabling it, groaning, he rolled out of his berth and stood to stretch out the kinks left in his cables. Glancing down he saw the state he left his plating in after getting back from last night's mission. It's cycles like this that made him really appreciate the private washracks he'd been given. He stumbled over to them and turned it up. Warm solvent quickly began to steam the small cubicle and Jazz let his armor flare so that the cleanser could work its way through to his protoform. Sighing he grabbed a microfiber cloth and scrubbed it over himself making sure all marks were gone.

Hanging up the cloth on a hook nearby, he turned off the spray regretfully. Quiet humming echoed in the small washracks as the saboteur dried and buffed out the last remnants of his mission. With a last glance around his hab, Jazz stepped out into the hall engaging the lock as he left. A few other mecha occupied the halls as he made his way to the mess and rec room. He nodded to the ones he passed and received jovial replies in return. 

There was a decent amount of traffic in the mess and rec as the shift changed and many mecha were coming to grab a cube after their duties. Some offered for Jazz to go before them but the senior officer waved them off. He was content to wait. After he had gotten his ration, he searched for a table. A flash of red and gold caught his eye as the resident twins called him over. 

"Hey, Sunny! Heya Sides! How'd morning patrol go?"

"Boring and cold," the red brother whined.

Chuckling, Jazz took a sip of his energon. "Hey now, at least it's not rainin."

"Ugh, I'd refuse," Sunstreaker said with a sniff.

Sideswipe elbowed his brother, but turned to face Jazz. "What kind did you get this morning?" he asked nodding at the ops mech's cube. 

"Cobalt blend."

"Oh, no thanks!" Sideswipe laughed. 

Jazz cocked his helm as his comm went off.

_Jazz, get your aft down here. You're late!_

"Sorry mech, gotta go! Commander's yellin' at me."

Jazz knocked back the rest of his cube and quickly made his way to Scopemark's office. 

\---

"How's goin', Scope?"

The head of special operations frowned at Jazz. "I'd reprimand you for being late, but I know it wouldn't do anything."

Jazz just shot his commander a cheeky grin.

Scopemark sighed and got to business.

"The Autobots need a better militaristic edge. The decepticons are all warframes or civilians with nothing left to lose. You're the best we got Jazz. But as talented as you are, there's only one o'ya and you cant be in multiple places at once."

To secure the conversation, Jazz replied through comms and aloud. _So y'are after soemone else._ "Am I getting pulled somewhere else?" 

"Yes," Scopemark handed Jazz a datapad. _And we need you to do it. I'm sure I dont have to explain that this will have to be done fully under wraps._

"Aww missin me already?" _O'course. Can't tip off anyone. Will I be doin an undercover mission or workin on the side?_

"You will be working with tactical mostly." _It'll have to be on the side. We're too busy to send you out at the moment. But it'll be as important if not more to recruit this mech._

"Ya got it boss." _It's been gettin kinda borin without any competition. Who is it?_

"We don't have the ability at the miment to fully investigate what happened with our senator. So that's what you'll be working on. Details are on the pad." _He goes by the name Whisper. Sorta a jack of all trades, but the best at it._

 _I'm on it._ "What's on the agenda today?" Jazz asked with a nod while subspacing the overview.

"Tactical is bringing in some fancy enforcer detective to investigate Pyxis, name's Prowl. You'll be aiding him along with Mirage."

"Sure thing." 

\---

Jazz sauntered into the tactical hub. It was nearly empty. Sadly, as much as SpecOps was hurting for personnel, the strat-tacs had even less bots staffing it. "So who is this mech I've been hearin bout?"

Whitesheet, the TacHead walked over to the SpecOps mech. Behind him was a dour looking Praxian mech with rigid doorwings and unreadable optics. "Jazz, this is Prowl. He's been brought in to help us with Pyxis' murder. He's a civilian enforcer from Praxus state, but as you well know, we don't have the capabilities or mechpower to cover this case without help. I'd tell you his ratings but I'm sure you'll look 'em up in your own time." The last bit was said with slightly exasperated subglyphs.

Jazz gave a graceful shrug of his shoulders. It was just the manner of the job within special operations. No mecha went without a scouring background check. "Alright lets get to it."

As Whitesheet went back to his own work, Jazz turned to the new mech. "Hey there mech, I'm Jazz. So didja jus' get here?"

"Jazz, as I was introduced, I'm Prowl. I arrived last night."

"Hey, I got back last night too! Well, let's skip down and get you to meet 'Raj. He'll be working with us too."

"Very well." 

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about military or police work, so idk if this scenario would even be a thing but oh well.


End file.
